Pergrande Project: Silver Dominion
by Dreadburner94
Summary: Silver Dominion, one of the founding guilds of the Pergrande Kingdom has existed for well over 200 years as a force of order and justice. Silver Dominion continues to maintain those values to this very day and will lead the fight to preserve the peace of Pergrande at any cost. Part of the Pergrande Project, a collaboration between Dreadburner 94, MyDearWatson and Origm2012.
1. Prologue: The Seraph

**A/N:** So anyone whose read my stuff may know that I lost my old computer, well, I got a new one, but I'm still working on recovering everything.

You may also remember the Summit Project. Well, say hello to its replacement! (As I don't think we'll ever be able to work on the Summit Project again) The Pergrande Project! A three story project that is written by myself, MyDearWatson and Origm2012. I'll have more to say at the end, but for now, enjoy the prologue of the Pergrande Project: Silver Dominion!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Prologue: The Seraph**

 **July 1** **st** **, X823**

A man sat alone in a dimly lit office made entirely of gray stone, a faint blue light emanating from the many lachrima crystals that lined the side walls, barely illuminating the many silver and gold tapestries that hung between them. On the tapestries, one could make out the insignia that was embroidered into them in white, a symbol that resembled two, upward curving wings that curved out and then in again, meeting at the top and bottom while leaving an open space between them that was filled by a four-pointed star.

The middle-aged man sitting at the dark wood desk leaned forward onto it, the leather chair beneath him squeaking against his black leather duster as he placed his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands, which were concealed by a pair of white gloves, in front of his chiseled and rugged face, the dim light catching in the large diagonal scar that marred it as he rested his chin against his gloved hands before he let out an agitated sigh and opened his slanted dark blue eyes before standing up to his full height of 6'4" and revealing his muscular build. The dim blue light reflected off his short and thick, slicked back blond hair and distorting the color of his tanned skin. As he walked through the office, the light did little to illuminate the rest of his dark outfit, which consisted of a dark gray dress shirt worn under his duster, a pair of black slacks, which were tucked into a pair of black boots while a silver pendant hung from his neck via silver chain necklace. And though one could not see it, across his entire back in silver was the same mark that adorned the tapestry, the guild mark of Silver Dominion.

The man walked to the end of his office and slammed open the large, wooden double doors and stepped out into the next, much brighter, room, which would have startled the woman who sat at her own desk within the room had she not been so used to the man doing so.

"The doors did nothing wrong, Samael," the woman sighed sarcastically as she glanced at the man as he passed, Samael glaring down at her as he came to a stop.

"Any word?" he asked, ignoring the woman's quip.

"On the Royal Guild? Or Nerys in particular?" the woman responded as she looked up at Samael.

"I don't care which," Samael growled, "Now is there any news or not, Magdalena," he asked again.

The middle-aged woman looked up at him, then smiled, "I think we both know which one you're more interested in," Magdalena said as she stood up from her own desk, reaching her full height of 5'9", her round, blue eyes looking up directly into Samael's more severe dark blue ones as she challenged his gaze.

Samael looked down at her for a brief moment before letting out a huff and turning away.

"That's what I thought," Magdalena stated before sitting back down and opening up a lachrima display screen by tapping the crystal on her desk.

Magdalena had fairer skin than Samael did, but her physique was still quite toned. Her long, platinum blond hair fell down and around her back, while two, silver studs were pierced in each of her ears. She wore a long, blue dress that had gold trimmings along the edges and long slits along the sides while underneath her large bust was wrapped in bandages while she also wore a pair of black shorts and a pair of flat, dark blue shoes on her feet. Magdalena also bore the mark of Silver Dominion, though it was on her right forearm in white.

"So, is there any news or not?" Samael huffed.

"Nerys is still out in Pergrande somewhere, but as usual, her work is classified by the Royal Guild. So, no, nothing new," Magdalena answered.

"Tch… I know that harlot is up to something," Samael growled.

"That's not a very nice way to address your ex-wife, Samael," Magdalena teased as Samael let out another growl, "But don't worry, as the Cherub it's my duty to look out for the Seraph's interests, so I'll be sure to tell you right away if I learn anything new."

"Very well," Samael replied before he began walking off again, "I'm going into town to clear my head," the man walking through another doorway and entering a hall before he came to a large sliding metal door and placed his hand on the wall next to it, the wall lighting up with a light blue magic display in the shaped of a number pad, Samael entering the number '333' before the display vanished. A few minutes later and the doors began to slide open, revealing a metal elevator with windows on the walls.

Samael stepped into the elevator and placed his hand on the wall next to the doors, another magic display appearing before Samael pressed a single button that caused the door to slide shut and cause the elevator to begin its long descent from the 497th floor down to the 333rd.

At first the descent was slow, allowing Samael to look down at the next two floors of the massive tower that housed the guild Silver Dominion, but also the near entirety of what was known as Onyx City. The tower that housed both the guild and city was a massive super-structure that was built long ago and was held together by powerful ancient magics that also allowed the denizens of this tower to live comfortable lives in the upper floors. The next several floors of the tower that Samael zoomed past in his descent were home to several businesses and offices, nothing of real interest to the everyday person unless they worked there. But as the elevator began to slow as it entered the next section of the tower was truly the heart of civilization in Onyx City, the residential district, home of the people and the main entertainment zone of Onyx City. Though Samael's destination on the 333rd was much less flashy than most peoples.

As the elevator began to slow to a crawl in its descent after a few minutes, Samael was able to look down on the 333rd floor, a view that would remind anyone that Onyx City was entirely indoors beyond the Hillside District that sprung up around the tower. But as far as Samael could see, several homes and buildings stood tall down beneath him, from one wall to the other, but the building that dominated this floor was a large cathedral that stood proudly above all the rest, its beautiful stained glass windows shining in the artificial light of Onyx City. Even as Samael reached the ground level of the 333rd floor, the cathedral was still in view, its towering spires standing tall and directing the people's gaze ever upward to the heavens, or in this case, to the ceiling as there was no view to the outside world in Onyx City.

Samael stepped away from the elevator, looking over to the trolley station to see if any were in and available for quick transport across the 333rd floor. Seeing that one of the sleek metal trolleys were available, Samael quickly marched over to it and stepped aboard.

"Seraph Samael!" the driver squeaked in surprise, "W-what an honor! Is there someplace I can take you to?"

"The cathedral," the Seraph stated bluntly before taking a seat on board the long vehicle, "Feel free to wait for other passengers. I'm in no rush."

"Of course, sir!" the driver responded nervously as Samael leaned back into his seat and shut his eyes as he waited. Several minutes and nervous greetings towards Samael later, the trolley began to move after it had filled up with passengers, making all sorts of stops throughout the 333rd floor, dropping off civilians here and there, mostly at their homes though until it had reached the cathedral and Samael stepped off, leaving a tip for the driver as he exited the trolley.

Samael stopped short of the cathedral though and looked up at the stained glass window, its colored glass panels bearing a depiction similar to that of Silver Dominion's guild mark. Letting out a huff, Samael stepped through the open doors and into the dimly lit main room that was lined with stone pillars and wooden pews, the aisles being adorned by beautiful red carpets. Samael walked all the way down the aisle, his footsteps being the only sound within the large room as he stepped up to the alter at the back of the room.

"Ah, Seraph Samael, my child, what brings you to us today?" Samael heard an old man ask from the side of the room.

"I am here to clear my head, Father Roland," he answered without looking over to the robed priest, "The weight of leadership is a heavy burden to bear when enemies claw at the guild and the city from both the north and the south."

"I would imagine so, child," Father Roland responded as he walked over to stand next to Samael, "But who better to lead Silver Dominion and our beautiful city than one who was once a man of the cloth? Your cause is righteous and your hand is guided by the divine itself."

"Heh. You wouldn't have dreamed of saying so all those years ago. You called me a rash and foolish child for leaving to join the guild," Samael said as he turned to look down at the priest.

"I was concerned for you and your obsession with power. You were rash and headstrong, but I was a fool to try and stop you after the Holy Guardians chose you as their conduit and master," Father Roland explained, "You have truly proved this old fool wrong about his initial assumptions, child. There is no need to worry about that."

"You're certainly more agreeable than the priests in Alexandrite. They've been trying to use my time here as a way to make me and all of Silver Dominion subservient to them," Samael stated with a huff.

"Bah. Those windbags up in the capital have gotten too full of themselves. Every priest outside of Alexandrite knows that," Father Roland huffed as he started to turn and walk away, "You take care of yourself, child. This entire city relies upon the might of Silver Dominion, nay, the entire south of Pergrande does."

"I am aware, Father Roland," Samael replied as he turned to look up at the stained glass window behind the alter, "You need not worry, I will maintain order and enforce justice across the south."

"I'm certain that you will," Father Roland said as he briefly stopped in front of the wooden off to the left of the alter, "You have certainly become the man that you dreamed of being, child," the old priest added softly before opening the door in front of him and stepping through its threshold, the door quietly shutting behind him as Samael continued to look up at the stained glass.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so that was the prologue, so I hope you enjoyed it!

 **Credits:**

 **The Seraph, Samael Baalsaar – Dreadburner94**

 **The Cherub, Magdalena "Maggy" Wall – Origm2012**

Anyways, as I said above, this story is part of a three-story project called the Pergrande Project that is replacing the Summit Project, which has been put on indefinite hold. But the three of us, MyDearWatson, Origm2012 and myself still wanted to write a project like this, thus we got together again and began working on planning out this new project of ours.

There will be more in-depth rules and OC forms unique to each of our stories on each of our profiles, but I'd like to address some things here as well.

As you may have gathered by the title of the project, the Pergrande Project takes place in the far eastern country known as the Pergrande Kingdom and begins on July 1st of X823. Please remember this important detail when creating your OC.

The cities in Pergrande will be following a gemstone naming theme. So keep in mind if you create a town for your OCs history that the names Onyx, Citrine, Paraiba, Alexandrite and Peridot have been taken.

We have chosen to not accept any sort of Slayer magics, any sort of machias, any sort of demon/etherious or gods. This was a personal preference that we agreed on, so if you send in a Slayer or one of those other things listed, we will have to ask you to change them.

You are allowed to submit up to three main character OCs, but you can only send in one to each guild. So if your first submission is sent to Silver Dominion, your second must go to either Solar Plexus or Nereids Path and then your third to the remaining guild. You do not have to submit three characters, if you only want to create one OC, that's fine. We are also limiting the number of siblings accepted into the project.

Also, be sure to send in your submissions to the appropriate person. If your character is for Silver Dominion, send them to me. Solar Plexus, MyDearWatson. Nereids Path, Origm2012. And please title your PM with the format Character Name – Guild Name. It makes it easier on us. An example would be Samael Baalsaar – Silver Dominion.

For Silver Dominion, I will be taking 30 mages – 4 Thrones, 6 Powers, 5 Virtues, 3 Dominions, 3 Principalities, 4 Archangels and 5 Angels. There will be a list on my profile stating what is available and if there are any restrictions on OCs in terms of magic, gender, personality, etcetera. You if you send anything in that is no longer available or that has been restricted, I will ask you to change it.

Here is a brief rundown on the different ranks within the guild. There will be a more detailed description on them and the hierarchy of Silver Dominion on my profile.

First Sphere Seraph – The Guild Master

First Sphere Cherub – The Second in Command

First Sphere Thrones – The S-Class

Second Sphere Powers – Caster Type Mages

Second Sphere Virtues – Holder Type Mages

Second Sphere Dominion – Mages that practice any sort of summoning magic, regardless of whether or not it is a Caster or Holder Type

Third Sphere Principalities – The teachers and mentors of the guild

Third Sphere Archangels – Mages that need additional training/Mages that are reckless trouble-makers

Third Sphere Angels – New Recruits

If you are planning on sending in a Throne, be sure to contact me first because there are story specifics that you need to be aware of first for some of them. Also, the Thrones must be at least 24 years or older, as mages tend to hold their positions for a long while and must have proved that they are capable of leading a large group of mages. I will not negotiate this.

That's it for now. The rest of the rules and information will be on my profile along with the OC form. But please have fun and be creative with your OCs!

I'll be looking forward to seeing what all you come up with! And we'll have the next round of chapters up once we have enough submissions, so please have patience until then!

Keep in mind that the titles of the other stories are Pergrande Project: Solar Plexus by MyDearWatson and Pergrande Project: Nereids Path by Origm2012.

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


	2. That Young Punk

**A/N:** All right, Chapter 1 of Silver Dominion is up!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: That Young Punk**

 **July 1** **st** **, X783 - Evening**

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. That loud, pumping noise was all that could be heard in the Entertainment Zone of Onyx City as the clubs found throughout the zone filled it with music as the lighting changed erratically in some parts of the Entertainment Zone as the large, floating lachrima screens changed images, promoting various nightclubs, bars and other such less reputable establishments found throughout the area.

The Entertainment Zone, often called the EZ, was usually always filled with hundreds upon hundreds of people trying squeeze past each other in the streets or into one of the many tall, stone buildings found throughout the EZ without getting ran over by one of the many trolleys zipping through the middle of the road. Though there was one individual that never had much of a problem getting through the crowd.

"Clear out of my fucking way!" a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties shouted over the loud music, several pedestrians turning and looking at the woman before promptly moving to side so as not to anger her and the many mages following behind her, "That's more like it," she smirked as she and her goons walked through the crowd unimpeded.

"Hell yeah! You all know to stay outta the way of Boss Theia! You don't mess with the Seraph of Archangels!" one of the goons next to the woman shouted at the crowd while gesturing wildly with his arms, as if he thought it made him look tougher.

"You can stop that stupid posturing now," Theia huffed over at the goon, "It really makes you look stupid, Bonez."

"Uh, right. Sure, Boss," Bonez muttered as he stopped waving his arms everywhere, looking a bit embarrassed having been called out like that.

Theia sighed as she ran one of her fair skinned hands through her midnight blue colored hair, which was tied up into a high ponytail that flared out in four directions while her bangs were brushed to the right, partially obscuring one of her slanted, dark blue eyes which were rolling in response to Bonez's antics. She stood at 5'9" with a slim, fit and slightly toned build, her abs making an appearance on her bare stomach, as her dark green tube top and the short sleeveless black leather, silver studded vest she wore did nothing to cover it or the black Silver Dominion guild mark on her left ribcage. Theia also wore a pair of baggy, blue jeans that sagged a bit, revealing the black underwear she wore beneath, though a black silver studded belt kept them from falling all the way down while on her feet were a pair of black, steel-toed boots, though they were largely concealed by her baggy pants.

"Idiot," Theia muttered beneath the loud booming music as they continued to walk through the streets, the flashing lights casting shadows across her sharp features as her eyes set themselves into their usual glare, though she let out another sigh as she noticed that Bonez had started to gesture again as they walked, the crowd continuing to part and let them pass, though she soon came to a stop, all of the goons behind her coming to a halt as well, "Ugh… Where the hell are we even going?" Theia growled before turning to one of the mages behind her, "You!" she shouted to a younger female mage, "Pick a place to go!"

"M-me!?" the mage squeaked, clearly out of her element considering the rough crowd around her.

"Yeah you! Who the hell would I be pointing at besides you!?" Theia snapped back as she walked up to the girl and stuck her finger in her face.

"You better answer the Boss!" they heard Bonez shout, causing the young girl to flinch again.

"U-umm… I don't really know," the girl muttered, barely audible over the loud, booming music.

"What's that? You're a newbie?" Theia asked as she leaned in towards the girl's face, who could only squeak and nod in response, "Hey guys! She's a newbie to the guild! An Angel!" Theia announced as a bit of laughter rose up from the mages around them, "Kid, you are hanging with the wrong crowd. You've got Powers," she said pointing to herself, "Virtues, Dominions and Archangels 'round here. And not the friendly sort either," she explained as she looked down at the girl, "Catch my drift?"

"B-but I thought…"

"But you thought what? That just 'cause I've got a bunch of knuckleheads following me around made us nice people? A happy little family?" Theia asked, "Well let me tell you right now, all the people you see here from the guild, we're what some might call the punks, thugs whatever. We're family, sure, but we're not softies like those Nereids or Calanthe's merry troupe of happy-go-lucky friends," Theia continued to explain as the younger mage continued to flinch beneath her until a voice called out loud enough for Theia to hear it.

"Picking on our own mages again?" Magdalena called out over the music, "That's not a very good example for the Seraph's daughter to be setting."

"Tch… Cherub Mags," Theia huffed as she turned away from the young mage, "Don't bring that old man into this… And we're just making sure this girly knows what she's in for here in Silver Dominion is all. It's a tough life," Theia said with a smirk and shrug before walking up to Magdalena.

"Oh, so you're 'looking out for her' like you did all those other mages," Magdalena replied as she met the younger woman's gaze.

"Yo! The Seraph of Archangels does good work Cherub!" Bonez chimed in.

"Perhaps, but you're still going by that title?" Magdalena said after glancing over at Bonez.

"These knuckleheads keep using it, no matter what I say," Theia huffed, "But phony titles aside, I ain't doing anything wrong! Just making sure she's tough enough for Silver Dominion. Sometimes the Principalities don't do a good enough job with the Angels."

"Is that so? Well maybe you'd like to discuss that topic with Dante sometime," Magdalena suggested.

"I'll pass on having a talk with that muscle head. I liked the old Throne better anyways," Theia said before sticking a hand up in the air and waving it forward, "As much as I'd like to stand around block traffic though, I'm done talking. Later, Cherub Mags," Theia stated as she and her goons started to walk past Magdalena and the mage that Theia had been laying into.

"That girl is just like her father… That young punk," Magdalena sighed before turning to the young mage, "I'm sorry about Theia. She's a bit rough around the edges, but at least she means well," she said before looking up in thought and then back down, "Actually, she's extremely rough around the edges, much like the Seraph."

"I j-just didn't know who else to turn to. The guild and the city are so big," the mage whimpered.

"True, they are both very large, but why don't you come with me and we can find an Angel or Principality to help you out," Magdalena offered.

"Okay… Thank you Cherub Magdalena."

"Please, call me Maggy."

 **. : + : .**

Samael stood in the cathedral, the light passing through the stained glass window above him and illuminating him in a multi-colored light. Many people had come and gone, saying their prayers to the Almighty, speaking with one of the priests, but none of them were quite so bold as to approach him as Father Ronald was. Though he realized that one might be so bold as he heard a pair of familiar footsteps echoing throughout the cathedral behind him, drawing closer with every step.

"Despite all the grief the snobs in Alexandrite give you, you still come here to pray to the Almighty? It's quite impressive, the depths of your faith," the woman approaching him called out in praise, "Your devotion to the Adivinarin Faith is what most followers should aspire to," she added as she came to a stop behind Samael, causing him to turn around and see that it was exactly who he thought it was.

"Eliana Firestone," he said in greeting, "I'm surprised that with all the dislike you have of the windbags in Alexandrite that you still count as a member of the Adivinarin Faith.

The woman before Samael, Eliana, was a tall, slender woman, standing at 5'11" and appeared to be in her early twenties, though with Samael standing atop a small staircase, the height difference between them was even larger as he cast his shadow over her, despite this, it was still very evident that her skin was quite pale. Her blond hair was long and neatly styled, reaching down to her midback and staying out of her green eyes while her gold Silver Dominion guild mark was on her left shoulder, hidden from view by the black and white checkered blouse and the white jacket, which was fringed with gold, that she wore. She also wore a pair of white jeans and a pair of black, buckled shoes. She was also holding a short, bronze colored tobacco pipe, though it was currently lit out of respect to the establishment she was in.

"Please, call me Ellie," she insisted.

"I don't do nicknames, Eliana," Samael huffed, stressing her name while Ellie seemed to silently laugh to herself, bringing a hand up to her face.

"Of course, that's more of your children's thing, isn't it?" Ellie replied as Samael huffed yet again, "But I forgot not to discuss your children in front of you."

"My family is a sore subject all around, so remember not to bring them up unless necessary," Samael ordered, glaring down at the Dominion Mage in front of him.

"Of course, sir," Ellie said with a small bow.

"Carry on about your business, I'm finished here," Samael stated as he walked past Ellie and towards the door, his mood very obviously soured by the mention of his family, Ellie waiting in place until Samael had left the cathedral.

"Dammit," Ellie swore, "Way to blow that encounter," she huffed as she began to walk towards the exit of the cathedral as she began to prepare her pipe, her usual air of haughtiness being replaced with one of agitation as she pulled out a match and lit it before dipping the fire into the pipe, lighting the leaves inside of it as she placed the pipe in her mouth, breathing in deeply as she sat down on the staircase in front of the cathedral.

"My child," she heard an old man call out from behind her, Ellie looking up behind and quickly standing up as she saw it was Father Ronald.

"My apologies. I'll go elsewhere," she said as she started to leave, though she stopped as Father Ronald raised a hand.

"No, no, please, you are welcome here. Stay. Enjoy yourself without worry, child," the priest said before gesturing back inside, "Let us go inside and have a seat. Do not worry about your pipe either, the incense will cover the smell," he added as Ellie nodded and followed the priest inside, where they walked over to a pew in the back and sat down next to each other, the two of them looking up at the stained glass window above the alter.

"You know, you remind me of Seraph Samael when he was but a child," Father Ronald stated after a few minutes of silence.

"How so, father?" Ellie asked as she held her pipe away from her face.

"He was always so set on his goals. To find justice where there was none, to gain the power need to maintain order in the world and much like you, he sought the answers here initially," Father Ronald explained, "But it was always obvious to me that he would never be satisfied here."

"And yet you tried to keep him from leaving once you discovered that he had learned Holy Guardian Magic," Ellie stated accusingly, "Just like they keep trying to drag him back because of it."

"Indeed. I was a fool. You will not hear the others readily admit themselves as such," the priest stated, "But just like with him, I can tell that your destiny, the path laid out for you, will be found in Silver Dominion, no matter what the windbags in Alexandrite say about you."

"They say an awful lot of cruel things for 'Holy Men'," Ellie replied, "But I never had any intention of letting them and their flawed views stop me."

"That's the look," Father Ronald said, Ellie giving the old priest a curious look in return, "It was the look Seraph Samael gave me when he defiantly left to join Silver Dominion. You and he are of the same defiant spirit, the spirit that will drag all of the Adivinarin faithful into a new era, whether they like it or not."

"I certainly hope so. The system is broken and I intend to fix it," Ellie stated with the utmost confidence in herself, "Alexandrite has gotten much too full of itself."

"Indeed," Father Ronald responded as he turned to look back up at the stained glass window as he wondered what chaos would spread across the land, "My only hope is that the Almighty's will, will be done."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there's the first chapter to Silver Dominion! A bit short, but some important characters and concepts were introduced and expanded upon. Plus I didn't want to introduce too many characters right off the bat since I'm still needing to get them all sent in.

 **Credits:**

 **Theia Islwyn Baalsaar – Dreadburner94**

 **Eliana "Ellie" Firestone – The Impostor**

Characters not mentioned in the credits are minor characters made by me.

As an update on character submissions, all Throne and Dominion Mage positions have been filled or reserved, but I still need plenty of Powers, Virtues, Principalities, Archangels and Angels.

Also, I already have a handful of quiet and shy characters, so I'd prefer it if I got sent some characters that had a different sort of personality.

I'd like to thank you all for the reviews thus far.

 **Origm2012 –** Well, we got to see the EZ this chapter, the booming nightlife area. I got a few other specific areas in mind that I need to expand upon though. And yeah, there's a lot of clashing between the priests of the Adivinarin Faith.

 **MyDearWatson –** Yeah, Maggy's about the only person that can get away with sassing Samael, but she's pretty good at handling Theia too.

 **Mary Allen –** I'm glad you like the story thus far, but yeah, as we talked about, I'm pretty sure Silver Dominion has a unique setup when it comes to the different mage ranks and in its hierarchy.

 **TheLonelyAnon –** Onyx City is massive. I don't dare to even think that I could describe it all in a single chapter. But there's tons to do in the city beyond the EZ that was introduced in this chapter. And if one wants to go outside, there is an exterior Hillside District that's almost a separate town that surrounds the tower. And Samael is related to El, but they're not brothers given the age difference between them. But I'm sure you could make a decent guess as to how their related.

 **Momochan77 –** Glad you're enjoying the project. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

All right, we'll have the next round of chapters up soon! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


	3. Teaching Children Curse Words

**A/N:** And here we are with Chapter 2!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Teaching Children Curse Words**

 **July 1** **st** **, X783 – Nighttime**

"I don't know how I let you talk me into coming to this crowded place," a woman in her early thirties huffed as she and a large man walked through the EZ, the crowd easily moving around them given the size of the man leading the way for the duo.

"Please! Even the mighty Throne of Virtues needs some time to let loose and blow off some steam," her large, masculine compatriot declared loudly, "Uh… no pun intended," he quickly added with a glance down to the woman's left arm.

The woman, the Throne of Virtues, who was known as Akeli Éclair, let out a sigh at the pun as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket as she looked up at the giant of a man next to her with a bit of a glare, her almond shaped, golden eyes staring up at him as the flashing lights of the EZ shone on her dusky skin and reflected in the whites of her eyes. She kept her long, dark brown hair tied back into a long French braid while her build was quite muscular and very well-toned across her body while she had small, but well-formed breasts and long legs with curvy hips and strong thighs. Though despite her strong, muscular stature, she kept her left arm concealed by a black glove that reached up to her to her bicep. Along with the glove, she wore a sleeveless green shirt that was tied up by a utility belt while she wore a denim jacket over it, as she was not currently working. She also wore a pair of gray, slouchy pants with black boots. If Akeli were to take her jacket off, it would reveal the green Silver Dominion guild mark on her right shoulder.

"That was terrible, Dante," Akeli sighed as she looked away from the 7'1", extremely muscular man next to her.

"Hey, I'm the Throne of Principality, not the Throne of Jokes," Dante shrugged, "Besides, everyone's been so busy lately. I'd go out with Vali, but the boss has get him busy and then Colette is…"

"Colette," Akeli finished.

"Yeah, takes her work even more seriously than you do," Dante stated as they continued walking, his short black hair shining in the lights of the EZ and altering the apparent color of his lightly tanned skin. Dante was wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt that exposed the jagged scar that ran around the entirety of his right arm, though he had similar scars along each of his calves that were concealed by his green pants that were tucked into knee-high, laced boots. He also wore a long, tattered high-collared black cloak and his black Silver Dominion guild mark was on his right pectoral, concealed by his shirt.

"She relaxes in her own way from what I've gathered," Akeli sighed as she recalled Colette's hobbies.

"She has hobbies?" Dante questioned, looking down at the older Throne inquisitively.

"You don't want to know," the dark-haired woman sighed with a shudder, recalling an unsightly memory, "Let's just say she's not quite what she seems to be," she stated, leaving Dante with a curious look, but he didn't press any further after a certain building came into view.

"Yo! The casino! I'm sure I'll hit it big this time," Dante exclaimed excitedly.

"Seriously? You wanna spend your time throwing your money away?" Akeli gawked.

"Hey, someday I'll make it big in there! You'll see! Today just might be my lucky day!" the muscular man declared.

"Don't we already have some of the biggest salaries in the city?" Akeli asked, "Why do you need more?"

"Cause it's fun! And you never know what'll happen!"

"I know exactly what'll happen," Akeli sighed, "You'll go in, lose a bunch of money and then get mad and drunk and then even madder. Everyone who knows you knows that's what'll happen."

"Oh yeah?" Dante challenged, "Well I'm gonna go in there and prove you wrong!"

Akeli let out another sigh at that, having given up on trying to convince the overly muscular man otherwise, "Fine, go have fun. But I'd rather leave and do something productive with my time in a place that's less crowded."

"You'll see!" Dante exclaimed once again as he ran towards the casino, the crowds quickly parting to let him through, "You'll all see!"

"I suppose some would call his determination endearing," Akeli sighed for the umpteenth time that night before resolving to put the thought out of her head and go home for a quiet night of reading.

 **. : + : .**

Theia could only huff in irritation as she stared at the man on the other side of the elevator from her, the woman having zero doubts that Maggy had set him in her path to get her back for earlier. Though she quickly felt her eye twitch when she saw the man put on a smug smirk, confirming her suspicions.

The man across from her was a full-grown man in his mid-thirties, standing tall at 6'4" with a fit, toned build with broad shoulders and slightly tanned skin. He had neatly combed, slicked back deep red hair that reached down to the nape of his neck and a neatly trimmed mustache the same color as his hair while he had smaller, bright light green eyes that had a prolonged scar over the right eye. He was wearing a buttoned up, dark green military shirt that had gold buttons and a pair of black cargo pants that were tied into a pair of black, hobnailed combat boots. His crimson Silver Dominion guild mark was concealed by his shirt, being over his heart on his left pectoral.

Sitting on his shoulders was a young girl, who Theia knew to be nine. She had deep red hair just like the man beneath her, though her hair was tied up into twin pigtails that reached down to her shoulders on either side of her head, though she had pink eyes unlike the man whose shoulders she was riding.

"Do ya want me to mess him up?" Bonez whispered next to her.

"What? No! Almighty no! What are you!? A fucking idiot!?" Theia screeched before smacking Bonez across the head, "Don't you know who fucking Archie is!? You're a bloody Archangel! Know your fucking Principalities!"

"Daddy, what does 'fucking' mean?" the small girl asked from atop Archie's shoulders.

"It's a bad word, Maylene, don't ever say it," Archie sighed.

"Then why does Big Sis say it?" Maylene asked, a curious look on her face as she pointed over at Theia, who was still smacking and chewing out Bonez.

"Because she's a punk ruffian that doesn't care what society thinks of her and gets labeled a lowlife thug because of it," Archie answered plainly.

"Excuse me!?" Theia screeched as she dropped a beat up Bonez onto the floor of the elevator.

"You're still as big of a punk as ever I see," Archie stated as Theia marched up to the father and daughter.

"No thanks to you," Theia huffed, "You were always talking so much shit, Mr. Hard-ass teacher."

"What does 'shit' mean, Big Sis," Maylene asked, looking down at Theia.

"It means poop," Theia quickly answered before Archie could say anything.

"You said that on purpose," Archie huffed.

"Teaching your daughter curse words is one of the few ways I can get back at you for all the shit you put me through," Theia said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Well stop it," Archie demanded.

"Mmmm… No," Theia answered simply.

"Stop it!"

"Nope!"

"Stop teaching my baby girl filthy language! She's too young for such things!" Archie shouted as he reached up to cover his daughter's ears while Maylene laughed at the two of them.

"Hell no! She's almost ten! She's gotta start learning to talk like her Big Sis!" Theia declared proudly as the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening and revealing the scene inside to a crowd of onlookers who could only gawk and stare until the doors closed and the elevator started moving up again.

"Over my dead body will my baby girl ever talk like a punk like you!" Archie stated, starting up the banter again.

"Well why don't we ask Maylene what she thinks!" Theia exclaimed as she grabbed and pulled Archie's hands away from Maylene's ears, "Do you wanna learn to talk like your Big Sis, Maylene?" she asked as she struggled to keep Archie's hands away from his daughter's ears.

"Maylene," Archie warned as the young girl thought about her answer.

"Mmm… I wanna be like both Daddy and Big Sis!" Maylene happily declared, causing both Archie and Theia to freeze in place while small blushes appeared on their faces.

"Aw… She's so cute!" Theia cooed before Archie quickly picked up Maylene off his shoulders and brought her into big bear hug.

"My precious daughter!" Archie said as he swung her back and forth in his arms, suddenly stopping as they heard Bonez begin to finally come to.

"B-Boss…?" Bonez groaned groggily as he began to sit up.

"Tell anyone what you saw here and I'll chuck you off the top floor!" Theia shouted as she quickly kicked the poor thug in the jaw, knocking him out cold again as he smacked against the wall, "Fucking grunts," she said with a huff as she collected herself.

"If you dare try to explain the meaning of that word to my daughter I will throw you off the tower's roof," Archie threatened as he sat Maylene down on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah," Theia said as she dismissed the threat, "I won't take away the birds and the bees away from you, don't worry."

"What does she mean by the birds and the bees, daddy?" Maylene asked, looking up at her father, Archie looking quite embarrassed as Theia began laughing.

"D-daddy will tell you when you're older," Archie stammered before glaring over at Theia, "You're a terrible influence on my daughter, I hope you know that."

"I know it," Theia smirked, Archie only being able to sigh in defeat as the elevator came to a stop again, "But luckily for you, this is my stop," she stated as she started to walk off the elevator.

"What about this guy?" Archie asked, pointing down at Bonez.

"What about him?" Theia responded, leaving Bonez behind on the elevator as more people stepped onto it, many of them wearing curious looks on the face as they saw Bonez on the ground, the doors shutting after people stopped boarding the lift and began to continue its upward ascent.

 **. : + : .**

Footsteps echoed out into the darkness as a man ran, panting and gasping for breath as he swiftly and clumsily made his way through the dark ruin that his group had made their home as the sounds of clanking armor steadily followed him.

He didn't understand what was happening. Everything in his life had been going great the past few months, sure they had all become wanted criminals after a particularly successful raid on a shipment of supplies and money destined for Azurite Town, but they were so rich afterward! And now they were being hunted down like dogs because of it.

The man continued his panicked running past several stone pillars as his footsteps echoed off of the ancient, overgrown stone path he ran across, the sound of armor only somehow growing closer and closer as he ran. Though he soon found himself plummeting towards the ground after his foot suddenly stopped moving and caused him to faceplant on the hard, stone path.

"What the…" the man gasped as he turned his now bloodied face to look down at his foot, seeing that it was caught on a tree root that forced its way up between two stone slabs. The man quickly pulled his foot out, but collapsed as soon as he tried to stand again as pain erupted throughout his ankle, "Shit! Of all the times to twist my fucking ankle!" the man cursed as he started to try and stand again, though he quickly became even more panicked as he glanced back and saw a figure donning a full suit of iron armor that had a purplish tint to it while carrying a large cleaver in their hand that also had a purple tint to it, though both the armor and the blade were currently covered in splatters of deep crimson, the blood of the man's fallen comrades that had met their end at the hands of this armored man.

The man began to try and pathetically crawl away as the armored figure approached him, the clouds parting, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the armored man's 6'4", overly muscular body. As the moonlight revealed his face, it could be seen that the man was in his late twenties and had a light tan complexion and a rather square jaw with a horizontal scar across his left cheek. His narrow, green eyes were squinted as he looked down at injured criminal while his short, spiky red hair swayed in the light wind a bit. The criminal could not see any sort of guild mark on the man's body, but he could only assume that he had one under the purplish armor he wore and he was certain that he could narrow his guess as to which guild's mark he had based on his ruthless assault.

"Shit…" the man cursed once more, "You're from one of the southern guilds, right?" he asked as the man slowly walked towards him, not saying anything at all as it wasn't worth the effort, "Don't you guys think you take this punish evil thing a little too far? I mean… c'mon, we didn't kill anyone in that raid. Sure we roughed up some people, but nothing excessive," he continued to rant as the armored man drew ever closer, the cleaver in his hands beginning to be raised up into the air, "C'mon, man! Don't kill me! There's no justice in that! Ain't that what the southern guilds care about the most!? Ain't they founded on the main principles of that old religion!? And that's justice and order! C'mon! Don't kill me!"

"I only care about getting a good fight… And you were a waste of my time," the man declared before quickly swinging the large cleaver downwards, killing the criminal beneath him and splattering his blood across the stone path, the man taking but a moment to take in the last kill, though he received no pleasure from the battle the criminal and his associates gave him. With a sigh, he released his requip, the green Silver Dominion guild mark on the left side of his abdomen being visible for just a moment before being concealed again by a black blazer worn over a white t-shirt as they appeared on his body alongside a pair of black pants and scuffed brown shoes, though all of his clothes were tattered and covered from rips and tears from use in combat.

"One day I'll be known as the strongest in the land, but missions like this are nothing but a waste of time. But I won't rest until the name Marco Wysiger is spoken with awe and fear across the land. I will become the strongest mage alive," he declared before setting off back towards civilization.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! Chapter two! A light-hearted start with a darker, bloodier end.

 **Credits:**

 **Throne of Virtues, Akeli Éclair – Paperman0**

 **Throne of Principality, Dante Vitrano – KingKatsu**

 **Archibald "Archie" Krone and Maylene Krone – scarlet the hunter**

 **Marco Wysiger – Origm2012**

There should be periods between the words in scarlet the hunter's name, but for some reason, fanfiction deletes the first two words and the periods if I write it like that, so I had to take out the periods to show the whole name. Sorry about that.

Hopefully I accurately portrayed all characters in the chapter, if not, let me know how I can improve.

For an update on characters, there's still spots available for Powers, Virtues, Archangels and Angel ranked mages.

Also, there's something that needs to be addressed since it keeps popping up in character profiles. As a reminder, the three guilds, Silver Dominion, Nereids Path and Solar Plexus are each in different cities, being Onyx City, Paraiba City and Citrine City respectively. Also, Alexandrite is the capital of Pergrande. There have been some mix-ups and misunderstandings about this, so we wanted to clarify this.

Another thing is that there is no Magic Council or Rune Knights in Pergrande, so they will likely not be included in the project at all as we felt that they were institutions for the western half of Ishgar where Fiore is located. There are different groups that take up the roles that the Magic Council and Rune Knights fill though, so there are existing groups similar to them. So if you're interested in having your character have a background in something like that, let us know and ask about it and we will give you the details.

I'd like to thank you all for the reviews submitted thus far.

 **Momochan77** – Glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter, but yeah, the guild is a very dynamic group with lots of factions and teams within it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Origm2012 –** Yeah, Samael tends to be quick to shoot down any sort of friendly familiarity people, which can often catch people off guard. But forebodingness is one of my favorite things. Hopefully I portrayed Marco alright.

 **Mary Allen –** Onyx City is so complicated… I've got the basic outline of what it is, but it would take forever to fully map out everything that is inside it given how massive it is. But yeah, Samael is definitely the most serious and strict Guild Master out of the three. Lena is super lazy and Calanthe is really inexperienced compared to him. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **KingKatsu –** Onyx City is massive, there's tons of history to be explored with it. But yeah, it's a very lively place and one of the, if not the, biggest cities in Pergrande. But yeah, Samael and Maggy both take their jobs rather seriously, though they have different prevailing ideals and handle things differently than each other. And yeah, Theia is a bit of a ruffian, but she has her soft side. I hope I portrayed Dante well enough.

 **Piece of Sheet –** The tower by itself is one of the biggest things in Pergrande, I don't think I'll ever be able to fully describe the tower in its entirety. But regarding the scary air, it's intentional that Samael is scary, cause he is. He's a very scary man who you do not want to make mad, though Maggy is the kind and caring counterpart to this and the Thrones are all quirky in their own ways now that I have all of them. And the Adivinarin Faith is surprisingly not very strict at all really, their biggest beliefs are that justice and order be maintained and that you should not bring harm to your fellow human. Though it can be interpreted in a very harsh manner as evil is punished very harshly. But I can't describe the full beliefs of the religion here. But the whole problem of quiet and shy characters is that they don't talk much, which makes dialogue very tough, so it's a problem that I had to get addressed, which it was fortunately. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **MyDearWatson –** Theia's got a lot to learn, but she's got her soft side that very few ever get to see and poor them if they do get to see it on accident. But there's actually a lot that I saw between Ellie and Samael that made them similar, though it doesn't mean they'll be all buddy buddy or anything.

 **Tomanyideas –** I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. And again, thanks for your submission.

 **potentialauthor18 –** You can certainly count on Samael to give his brutal, honest opinion on things, but yeah, he runs the guild with a strong hand as opposed to his counterparts in the other stories. But there's a lot of connections that I've kind of hinted at so far, but haven't explained yet, so keep an eye out for stuff like that.

 **Kaolyn –** Yeah, the Adivinarin Faith, as opposed to Zentopia, is an actual religion rather than a feel good, do good cult. It's a highly-organized religion, but it has few main beliefs and rules, though the priests in Alexandrite tend to forget this so you can expect some trouble to brew in the religion department. But yeah, Theia acts quite full of herself and is prone to violent and harsh outbursts, though she has a soft side as seen in this chapter, not that she likes it to be seen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

All right, hopefully we'll have the next round of chapters up soon. I hope I've portrayed everyone's characters correctly and if they haven't made an appearance yet, please have patience.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


End file.
